Trio de Tango
by holypeen
Summary: Written By: CharlieBelle - Eva Hyde visits her friend Robert and Kristen, and a night of drinking and hanging out leads to something neither of them though would ever happen. Lemons. Rated M


**Trio de Tango**

_**(threesome tango)**_

**Style; one shot (unedited)**

**Rating; M**

**Words; 1,710**

**Pairing; Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart & friend**

**For; My good friend QueenKingFish**

**Written by: CharlieBelle**

**Summary; Eva Hyde visits her friend Robert and Kristen, and a night of drinking and hanging out leads to something neither of them though would ever happen. NSFW.**

The evening started out like our normal Friday nights when we were hanging out. I came over to Kristen's, we cracked open the beer, and we caught up with each other. Usually Robert doesn't join us, but when he did, it was just as fun – but this time we were at his house. It was about the time everyone was on beer 3 of the night, when the "normal hang out" turned into something else.

"Guys, we should watch some sort of movie," Kristen suggested "Instead of going out to dinner. We should just…stay here"

"I'm fine with that" I shrugged "I'm too drunk to walk anywhere, anyways"

Robert chuckled and muttered something under his breath, some sort of an agreenece. I didn't ask or anything – just accepted it. The three of us moved from the kitchen, and up into Robert and Kristen's bedroom. Robert moved to sit on the bed, while Kristen and I looked for a movie. We opened the closet door beside his flat screen.

"Where the fuck are the good movies?" I spoke aloud.

"Bottom shelf. I think…" Robert muttered from behind us.

"I think your boyfriend is nuts" I whispered to Kristen.

"I think you are right," She nudged my shoulder playfully.

We kept searching, and I noticed a shoe box sitting on the bottom self. Bending down, I carefully pulled it out, and when I opened – I found out that I was porn. Lots of porn too, and mostly lesbian porn.

"Well, I think I found Robbie's favorite movies." I teased

I stood up straight, and showed the open box to Kristen. She let out a laugh and grabbed it from me. Robert looked toward us in confusion, not catching on fully onto why we were laughing. And when he did see what we had, he tried to reach forward and grab it from Kristen's hand, but she pulled back too quickly.

"I say we watch one, hmmm?" Kristen giggled

"I agree. I'm sure Robbie won't mind too much,"

"How the fuck did you fine those?" Robert asked,

There was a slightly tint to his cheeks. He was blushing with embarrassment. Adorable. I grabbed my beer bottle from the table beside the bed, and took a swig, as Kristen popped in one of the movies. My buzz grew stronger, as I finished off the bottle.

Just as I took a seat on the foot of the bed, the movie jumped right into the scene. It was of two girls naked, making out, and fingering each other. Kristen backed away from the television and sat beside me. At first it was no big deal. Three friends watched porn was all, but then, I started getting horny. It was right around the time the girls got into the '69' position. _Fuck me_.

Looking over beside me, I saw that Kristen was biting her lower lip and fidgeting in her seat a little. _Her too_? She even let out a small whimper at one point. That's when my drunken self shut off it brain, and started thinking with my pussy.

I grabbed the back of her head and brought her lips to mine. At first she was a little shocked, I could tell, but then relaxed into it and began to kiss me back. From beside us, Robert let out a low curse. I pushed Kristen down onto her back and moved to rest between her legs. Our hands were all over each other, groping one another through our clothes. The feeling of her lips against mine was enough to make me wet. She thrust her hips up into mine, and I couldn't stop the moan from my lips.

Kristen over powered me at one point, and flipped me onto my back. She grabbed my wrists and held them above my head, and began to bite and suck on my neck. I turned it to the right, to give her better access, and my eyes fell upon Robert.

He wasn't even watching the movie any more. At that moment I realized that it was turned all the way down to almost nothing. He was watching us instead. His pants were pulled off, and he was stroking his cock, his blue eyes glued on Kristen and I.

"Ah, fuck!"

I moaned loudly when I felt Kristen slip two fingers inside of me. I didn't even feel her unbutton my jeans. But oh fuck, did it feel good. She went at a torturing pace, and her palm rubbed my clit at just the right pressure.

"Come here Rob, why don't you let Eva suck that cock of yours?" Kristen purred.

"Come here, baby" I beckoned.

Rob moved toward me, and the moment he was in reach, I wrapped my fingers around his cock, and stroked him slowly. I was rewarded with a deep throaty moan and a soft curse. Kristen moved to take off my jeans and underwear, along with her own, as I took Robert into my mouth.

"Oh…oh, yeah. Just like that…shit, Eva"

I took him as deep as possibly could. His cock was larger then any of the other guys I've sucked off. I hummed slightly, and felt Robert grip my hair tightly, and he thrust just ever so slightly into my mouth. From below, I felt Kristen move back between my legs, and slide her two fingers back inside of me. But this time was joined by her tongue. I moaned around Rob's cock, and my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

"Ah, god. This pussy taste so good." Kristen moaned

Kristen removed her fingers from my pussy, and moved to kneel beside Robert. She grabbed him and kissed him deeply, and pulled away only moment later.

"Pussy taste's good. Doesn't it?" Kristen smirked

"Fuck yea," Robert moaned.

I pulled back away from Robert, and grabbed Kristen, and threw her down onto the bed. She had her play time, now it was my turn. I grabbed the end of her shirt, and tore it from her body quickly. I opened her legs wide open and settled between them. I bent down and took her right breast into my mouth, and sucked lightly on her nipple. She screamed out in pleasure and thrust her hips toward mine. Our pussies rubbing against each other for only a second.

Beside me, I felt the bed shift, and then felt Robert grab my hips from behind. I pulled away from Kristen's boobs and let out a moan when I felt him thrust into me.

"Oh, fuck…me…" I moaned, and rested my head on Kristen's tit and grabbed tightly onto her hips. "Fuck, your cock is…so big…uh…"

I felt Kristen run her fingers through my hair and caress me slightly as Robert fucked me from behind. His slender fingers gripped tightly onto my hips and thrust hard into me each time. It was enough to make my toes curl, and eyes roll in the back of my head.

My lips kissed across Kristen's chest, and my right hand moved down toward her pussy. I rubbed her clit for a few seconds, before sliding two fingers inside of her. She moaned in pleasure, and thrust her chest up toward me. I sucked and bit at her chest, leaving small hickies. The whole time Robert was pounding into my from behind.

I let out a slight whimper when Robert pulled out of me, and I moved from above Kristen. Kristen leapt forward and took his cock into her mouth. Robert's head fell back as she eagerly sucked him off. I came up behind Kristen, and licked her slit slowly, and teasingly. _God, that's one good pussy_. I wrapped my lips around her clit, and sucked on it, before releasing it and slipping my tongue deep within her core. I did this many times over, and over, while Robert fucked her mouth.

His hand was wrapped in her long brown hair and holding her in place while he fucked her mouth roughly. At one point Kristen pulled away and laid back down and Robert moved between her legs, and began to fuck her as he did to me only minutes ago.

Kristen pulled on my hand and pulled me over to straddle her face, to where I was facing Robert. I leant forward, my hands on her stomach, and moaned loudly as she once again began to eat me out.

"Seeing you eat her pussy is so hot, love" Robert moaned "Ah, fuck…"

The knot deep within my core was tightening and I knew that I was going to cum soon. Robert reached forward and caressed my cheek and pulled me into a kiss. Our moans were muffled, and he groped my breasts, and that sent me over the edge. I pulled away from his lips.

"Oh, fuck…yeah…oh, Kristen…uh," I moaned

I moved from above her and turned to kiss her passionately on the lips. Robert continued to move above her and more and more, his thrusts increased. Their moans became louder, and I reached down and rubbed her clit feverishly, to increase her pleasure.

"Oh, fuck…I'm gonna cum…yes, right there. Fuck! Yes! Yes" Kristen screamed

Her jaw came unhinged and formed into a perfect 'O', and her back arched off the mattress. Robert let out a deep throaty moan, his orgasm following soon after Kristen's. Kristen reached up and grabbed the back of my head, and brought me into a intense kiss once more. My hands caressed her skin softly, and Robert fell forward, and joined in our kiss. The kiss soon turned into pecks.

Robert moved to lie between Kristen and I, and we all three of us lay there in our post orgasmic high. Every pore in my body felt like it was on fire, but in a good way. Robert's arms wrapped around both Kristen and I, and pulled us close to his side.

"I think we just found another tradition for Friday nights," Robert spoke

-The End-


End file.
